


I Like Me Better

by HW_MITYO, koalala1031, rantarous



Series: Our Own Clashing Harmony: Shorts [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantarous/pseuds/rantarous
Summary: Rantaro had always been the one that both the female and the male fans loved romantically - sure Shuichi, Kaito and Oma had their share of fans but even those three had to admit that, if on some rare occasion Rantaro took off his shirt in one of their concerts, then the fans would practically fight over the shirt he threw in the crowd. But of course his lifelong friends wouldn’t even think of him as a playboy.Yet a lot of people did.





	I Like Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo everyone. Before we start this crazy fic, lets all hug each other. I mean hug yourself because someone loves you and I am already hugging you virtually right now when you read this. This is gonna be a weird idea of mine, and this is not even the MAIN STORYLINE. I haven't even started on the Main story on what this fic is based upon, but hey I'm doing it anyway! Hope you guys leave a kudo and a comment at the end and I will be happy to comment back because I don't ignore people! I need friends hahaha.

Rantaro had always been the one that both the female and the male fans loved romantically - sure Shuichi, Kaito and Oma had their share of fans but even those three had to admit that, if on some rare occasion Rantaro took off his shirt in one of their concerts, then the fans would practically fight over the shirt he threw in the crowd. But of course his lifelong friends wouldn’t even think of him as a playboy.

 

Yet a lot of people did.

 

Out of all the four bandmates in the group, Rantaro had had the most number of relationships and break-ups than the rest of them combined. This was not due to Rantaro being a bad boyfriend, but because he wasn’t a bad boyfriend - he had this older brother attitude that his best friends loved about him while his past girlfriend felt like he treated them just his little sisters. If Rantaro had to point out the bad boy in the group it would have to be Kaito due to him being rebellious and the self-proclaimed leader of the band; Oma was the mischievous little brother that most fans found cute since he often played pranks in every concert they went to; and Shuichi was the timid brother who most fans thought is the purest of them all. Rantaro chuckled at that thought - and he was the normal guy or, more appropriately, you could say the bass player of the band.

 

It’s kinda funny because he played bass and guitar only.

 

Rantaro actually didn’t mind that much. They were asking for something that he wasn’t. Sometimes he hated the way he looked, and tried the most formal clothes out of the four but the fans still thought of him as someone very tempting who was hiding a ‘wolf’ while wearing sheep’s clothing. Rantaro tried to date a really lovely girl and they only lasted for a month or so, and then there was only one girl that lasted a year with him but she left to pursue her studies and did not become an obsessed fan.

 

That one hurt a bit.

 

Then things didn’t get any better from there on - a new all-girls band took the fans by storm and people loved their debut, and they had been making hits non-stop since the moment they started existing. It literally cut the fans of their band by fifty percent, once Rantaro’s fans who wore the oversized blue sweater like him were now wearing pink vests, or magician’s hat, or steampunk outfits.

 

His best friends didn’t like the new all-girl band either, and to their expectations the girl band didn’t like them either. There had been fan wars, debates, more and more until Rantaro had gotten sick of it.

* * *

(Few years later)

 

“Thank you, New York, for listening to our new song! Thanks everyone!” Shuichi thanked as the fans cheered louder.

 

“Now our guitarist here has a new song that he’s dying to share with you guys.” Kaito announced causing more cheers, screams, and squeals from the crowd.

 

“Alright avocado, take them out.” Oma said, playfully playing some notes on his keyboard while Rantaro shyly walked to the center of the stage, it was one of the rare occasions where Rantaro is at the center of the stage beside Shuichi, or Ouma, or Kaito who had more backbone to create solo songs to share with their fans and Rantaro did not do so often.

 

“Hey guys, it’s been awhile since I’ve sung a solo song for you guys. I think it was like two years ago.” Rantaro said.

 

The crowd cheered for Rantaro, the fans were getting more and more excited since it’d been so long that their idol Rantaro had been the lead singer in their concerts.

 

“I hope I still got what it takes to make you love me.” Rantaro said as he signalled Kaito to start the song.

 

As Kaito started the beat, Ouma played some small notes on his keyboard while Shuichi followed with his guitar, Rantaro patted his thigh and took a small deep breath before starting the first verse.

 

_“To be young and in love in New York City_

_Do not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me,”_

 

Rantaro’s voice felt like a soft whisper that echoed inside the ears of each and every fan, it was a soothing song that everyone expected since Rantaro had a liking for slow and melodious songs.

 

_“To be drunk and in love in New York City_

_Midnight into morning coffee_

_Burning through the hours talking…”_

 

Rantaro muttered a small “Damn,” because he was getting into the mood; he wasn’t the only one of course since he and his band mates had been waiting to share this with their fans. Rantaro snapped his fingers in a continuous motion that was timed perfectly with each beat as he sang the chorus.

 

_“I like me better when I'm with you,_

_I like me better when I'm with you.”_

 

The fans started clapping to the rhythm of Rantaro’s finger snapping, they couldn’t help by shouting “Woo’s”  and “Aah’s” at their favourite boy band, their loyal fans cheered loudly to get the boys more into the song _._

 

_“I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_

_I like me better when-_

_I like me better when I'm with you.”_

 

Kaito couldn’t help it, the beat was perfect as he started hitting the drums as they practiced. It felt climactic to him to finally get to that beat, Oma couldn’t stop grinning and played the keys well, Shuichi smiled at Rantaro who was a bit busy with the crowd as he strummed the guitar to match Kaito and Oma’s rhythm, he was rather thankful they get to do a small instrument solo before Rantaro started his second verse.

 

_“I don't know what it is but I got that feeling_

_Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room_

_Yeah, it got no ceiling,”_

 

Rantaro took this as small chance to touch a few of his fans reaching out for him, he wasn’t selfish when it came to skin contact and happily gave high-fives, friendly shakes and such but didn’t lower his hand too much or he’d get pulled. He got scolded by the manager when he tried to do that stupid stunt.

 

_“If we lay, let the day just pass us by_

_I might get to too much talking_

_I might have to tell you something...”_

 

Rantaro stood up as he kept singing, he was still in that mood but he was looking precisely at one of the cameraman who was filming this concert live, winking at the screen with full confidence hoping that the person this song was directly written for was watching and listening to his song.

 

_“Damn, I like me better when I'm with you_

_I like me better when I'm with you_

_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause_

_I like me better when_

_I like me better when I'm with you.”_

 

Oma realized it first, he was busy staring at the cameras rather than the crowd, he’d tease him after this for sure because he’s probably trying to find the camera that was broadcasting on the world so he could look that girl eye to eye, metaphorically. Shuichi was a bit worried though, he made this song because of him spending time with her when no one was around and he had the guts to even sing this in one of their free concerts for charity, Kaito was basically cheering for Rantaro to be better at what he was doing since he wanted his best friend to get this girl head over heels for him - Kaito wanted all of his bros to get the best girl possible.

 

_“Stay awhile, stay awhile_

_Stay here with me_

_Stay awhile, stay awhile, oh_

_Stay awhile, stay awhile_

_Stay here with me_

_Lay here with me,”_

 

The music died down as Rantaro had proposed while composing it - Oma was the only one playing his instrument but his other hand was also snapping his fingers, Kaito using both his hands as Shuichi with one of his hands, while the fans clapped their hands to the same beat as the boys’ snapping while Rantaro gripped on the microphone, like he was trying to emphasise on something.

 

_“I like me better when I'm with you (yes, I do, yes, I do, babe)_

_I like me better when I'm with you (ooh, no)_

_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time ,cause_

_I like me better when-_

_I like me better when I'm with you.”_

 

Oma and Shuichi sang along with Rantaro at the final chorus, Rantaro adding a few words while Oma and Shuichi sang the same phase as how Rantaro did in the chorus. The audience loved it when two or three of them sang together because it was a very soothing harmony that hit you right in the feels and made you love them even more. With one last hit of the drums from Kaito, a last press of the keyboard from Oma, and a last strum of the guitar from Shuichi the song ended with Rantaro saying to the crowd and around the world watching, more specifically to that one girl that really changed his view not just regarding himself but everyone as well.

 

_“I like me better when I'm with you…”_

 

* * *

 

“Those boys are getting more annoying than I thought.” Tenko said “They did a surprise charity in New York! Very crafty, Tsumugi, very crafty indeed.”

 

“I’ve brought everyone coffee.” Kiibo walked in to the girls’ changing room with a tray of colored mugs. The girls took the mugs and thanked the robot assistant before the latter walked away from the room to leave the girls having their private time.

 

“So, what’s the deal?” Maki asked “We can do a surprise charity like that as well.”

 

“Yeah but it wouldn’t be original flat chest!” Miu said “We need to do something more surprising!”

 

Himiko placed a finger on her lips “We can do a private concert to some fortunate people, they would love that.”

 

“Sure guys, whatever you say will work.” Kaede commented.

 

“Girl, you’re our leader! Don’t you have any fucking suggestions?!” Miu asked.

 

“Not right now, sorry,” Kaede apologized. “I’m just… feeling really weird right now. We’ll find a way to get back at those boys, don’t worry.”

 

Miu screamed in anger “I swear to atua that bastard Oma already has that smug grin of his on his annoying face. Wish I could just make him deaf with my awesome drum skills and hit his face with that keyboard of his that he calls ‘Pantastic!’”

 

Himiko yawned. “I just want the world to know how much of a crybaby Shuichi is...” she confessed.

 

Maki muttered “Rantaro is a big menace to all women out there.”

 

Kaede stood up and walked away from the girls “I’ll just take a quick break girls, I can come up with a way to piss Kaito off.”

 

“That’s the spirit Kaede!” Miu said “We still haven’t gotten back at how Kaito and Shuichi covered the entire room with chocolate, why would they even do that?!”

 

Kaede paid no attention as her best friends continued talking behind her, she was well known as the group’s leader and was the last to show emotion because she’s the most professional out of all of them. But watching Rantaro’s solo proved that wrong as she hurried to the coat rack and hid there completely hiding her flustered face before anyone could see.

 

“Stupid normie.” Kaede muttered under her breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lauv - I like me better
> 
> So that's like a normal day for the two sides. It's like civil war where I arranged them to one side fairly, anyways like I said give KUDOS and COMMENT on this fic if you can dance good or dance amazing in your imagination, sing great and can sing amazing in the shower only, and stuff. See you ladies and Gents on the next fic but before I go with my other works, here are some guideline quotes from me.
> 
> "If you're happy....and you know it.....then you're face will surely show it......if you're happy and you know it......clap your hands" - Anonymous.


End file.
